


The pleasure is mine

by Asgardsrevengers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, pretty much just soft consensual frostmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardsrevengers/pseuds/Asgardsrevengers
Summary: Loki is fascinated by the Grandmaster and soon finds himself in favor of the strange man.





	The pleasure is mine

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not enough consensual Frostmaster, so I decided to write some of my own and share it with anyone else who was disappointed with all the non-con frostmaster fics. So, enjoy this soft frostmaster and feel free to hit up my tumblr (infinitelymarvel) if you have any prompts you want me to write fics for. 
> 
> Pairs I will gladly write: Thorbruce, Stucky, Ironstrange, Frostmaster.  
> But feel free to send me different pairs if you want, however, I will not write underage, incest, and non-con

When Loki landed on Sakar he was amazed by the beautiful sights, the delicious food, and all the interesting people who resided on the planet. But mostly he was enthralled by this man known as the Grandmaster. After he was captured by scrapper 142 and brought to the Grandmaster, the strange man barely said a word to Loki, but had him set up in his own private suite. Loki was free to come and go as he pleased, but really he just wanted to learn more about this Grandmaster character.

 

He took the chance when it arose. A weird looking alien guard that stood outside his door 24/7 stopped him one day, maybe a week after he'd been there.

"The Grandmaster requests your presence in his lounge to watch the fight tonight," the creatures voice was monotone and uninterested, but Loki got the message. He was more than excited to formally meet this man.

"I'll be there," Loki nods calmly before disappearing back into his room.

 

The hallways were winding and long in the Grandmaster's palace, but Loki found his way to the lounge just before the fight started. In the lounge was a large couch and he could see the back of the Grandmasters head.

"Grandmaster," he greeted politely. The other man stood up and faced Loki. He walked closer until he was almost nose to nose with the god.

"Well, uh, you are just gorgeous," the Grandmaster stated as his eyes scanned Loki.

"Thank you, Grandmaster," Loki says, bowing his head humbly.

"Tell me, what's your name?"

Loki swallowed. Should he really tell this strange man his actual name? From what Loki had learned from his short time here, the Grandmaster did not tolerate liars.

"Loki, sir."

"Loki, that is beautiful," the Grandmaster purrs. "Come, sit down," The Grandmaster gestures to the couch and Loki hesitantly follows and sits on the opposite side of the couch.

"Don't be shy, come closer," the Grandmaster pats the spot next to him and Loki shuffles over.

"How have you enjoyed your stay here?" the Grandmaster asks, dipping his head to speak into Loki's ear.

"It's quite nice," Loki nods. He stares straight ahead, his arms at his side.

"Yes, it is," the Grandmaster agrees. "Loosen up, Lo, I won't bite, unless you're into that kinda stuff," the Grandmaster winks and Loki laughs awkwardly.

The fight starts and Loki focuses his attention on that instead of the Grandmasters arm draped loosely around his shoulders. He found himself gradually snuggling closer to the Grandmaster until he was practically sitting on the mans lap. The Grandmaster didn't say a word, but the small smirk on his face told Loki all he needed to know.

 

Over the next week Loki accompanied the Grandmaster to every fight. Each night Loki got more comfortable with his companion. He would snuggle against the Grandmaster, play with his hands, rest his head on his shoulder, and the Grandmaster _loved_  it. He couldn't get enough of this gorgeous, mysterious man that had landed on his planet. Loki always smelled of pine and the Grandmaster found himself with his face buried in Loki's neck, just taking in his scent. They were quite an affectionate pair, but it never went further than soft touches and fingers brushing through hair as they watched the fight, both of them pretending they weren't affected by the other. But tonight Loki was feeling bold. He sat down next to the Grandmaster as usual and snuggled up closely with the other man. His right hand ventured over to the Grandmasters hand that was resting in his lap. Instead of playing with the Grandmasters fingers like he normally would, Loki removed the other mans hand and gently brushed his hand over the Grandmasters cock. The Grandmaster jolted in surprise.

"Feeling frisky, I see."

"I only want to please you, Grandmaster," Loki replied with the most submissive voice he could muster up.

"Oh, you-you please me," the Grandmaster assures him.

"Do you wish me to stop?"

"No! No, uh, no," the Grandmaster shook his head. Loki smirked and pressed down on the Grandmasters cock through his robes. The Grandmaster threw his head back and let Loki have his way. Loki climbed onto his lap and peppered kisses on the Grandmasters neck.

The room was soon filled with moans and pants as Loki became more aggressive and started biting and nibbling the Grandmasters neck and ears.

"So, biting is your thing," the Grandmaster jokes. Loki laughs and pulls back to look in the Grandmasters eyes."Just about anything you could think of is my thing."

The Grandmaster swallowed and bit his lip. "How about we keep it simple the first time?" 

Loki nods in agreement and begins disrobing the Grandmaster. He tossed a ridiculous amount of robes aside until the Grandmaster was fully naked beneath him.

"What about you, pet?" The Grandmaster purrs. Loki smirks and pushes himself off of the Grandmaster and starts pulling his clothes off. When he got to his pants he stopped and looked up at the Grandmaster.

"If we're doing this isn't it only fair I know your real name? You know, in case I need to scream it."

The Grandmaster was so caught up and excited he didn't even think about it. No one knew his real name, but Loki made a fair point.

"En."

"En? That's it?"

"That's all you're getting right now. Maybe if you impress me I'll tell you the rest."

Loki smirked. "Challenge accepted."

He quickly discarded the remaining clothes and sat back down on the Grandmasters lap, his mouth returning to En’s neck. As much as the Grandmaster loved the attention, he was getting impatient. He circled his hand around Loki and found his hole, quickly inserting a single finger. Loki jumped in surprise and held En’s shoulders.

“Wow, that-that’s nice,” Loki breathes out. En pumps his finger a few times before adding another and scissoring Loki open. Loki was a mess of moans and curses.

“En, please,” he begs. Hearing Loki moan his name just about made the Grandmaster explode. En removes his fingers and gives no warning before pushing up into Loki. The god let out a sound that he would’ve been embarrassed about in any other scenario.

“You feel so good,” En moans. Loki buries his face in En’s neck, using it to muffle his moans. He bounced up and down on En’s dick at a suicidal pace, pulling moan after moan from the Grandmasters throat.

Loki had never been very vocal when engaging in intercourse, but everyone he’d been with before paled in comparison to the Grandmaster. He was quite surprised at the Grandmasters stamina. Loki had never had trouble keeping up with anyone, but En never seemed to tire even with Loki riding him mercilessly.

“You’re so good,” the Grandmaster purrs into Loki’s neck. “So good for me.”

Loki lets out another obscenely loud moan as En pulls him down hard on his cock, hitting Loki’s prostate over and over again.

“En, please,” Loki didn’t quite know what he was begging for, he just loved saying En’s name.

En chuckles and tightly grips Loki’s hips, guiding him up and down on his dick. At this point Loki had given the controls over to the Grandmaster. He was so far gone and he figured En was just getting started.

“You doing all right, pet?” En asks, slowing his pace.

“Don’t you dare fucking stop,” Loki breathes out, gasping against Ens neck. En chuckles and reaches down between them, gripping Loki’s dripping cock in his hand.

“Shit!” Loki gasps.

“You gotta put more effort into this if you wanna impress me,” the Grandmaster smirks up at Loki as he pumps his cock.The god pushes himself up and presses his palms against the Grandmasters chest, starting his fast pace again. En lets out an appreciative moan at the change of pace and pumps Loki’s cock in time to his thrusts. Both men were a mess, but neither would yield first. Loki was too prideful and the Grandmaster was just having so much fun.

“Grandmaster,” Loki moaned, his head falling so his forehead rested against the Grandmasters. He made a spur of the moment decision and captured En’s lips, kissing him fervently and desperately. En held onto the small of Loki’s back and moaned into the kiss, his tongue swiping across Loki’s bottom lip. Loki let him in and melted into the Grandmaster. He knew he couldn’t hold it together much longer.

“I know, pet,” En purrs, speeding his hand on Loki’s cock up, pulling string after string of cum out and onto his chest.

“Fuck,” Loki breathes out. The Grandmaster wasn’t far behind, but he made Loki work for it a little longer before finally releasing. He slowly pulled Loki off his softening cock, lying him on the couch to catch his breath.

“Why were we not doing this from the beginning?” Loki asks, closing his eyes as the Grandmaster laid down beside him, pulling Loki against his chest. The Grandmaster chuckles and kisses Loki’s temple.

“En Dwi Gast.”

As those three words rung through Loki’s ears a small smile pulled at the corners of his lips. He cuddled closer to En and a sense of peace overcame him as he drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
